


Morning After

by jazzypizzaz



Series: can't buy me love [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzypizzaz/pseuds/jazzypizzaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fluffy cute interlude.  Odo doesn't understand humanoid bodies, and Quark is happy for once.  (could be read separately)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

Quark, asleep, becomes distantly aware that someone is shaking him violently.  He groans and burrows further underneath the thick fluffy blanket covering him.  He was having the most pleasant dream.

“Uuuugh Rom, I’m sleeping, leave me be,” he mutters, eyes closed.

“Quaaaark!  Your house arrest is over, and I need to make sure I shouldn’t call Dr. Bashir,” says a urgent, familiar voice, still shaking him.  Quark is vaguely aware that that is not Rom’s voice, but has not quite regained enough consciousness to want to pay attention.

“Hmm?  I was sleeping not dead, shhh.”  Quark stretches, arms above his head and toes pointed (ugh he fell asleep in his boots again) and lets out a loud, high-pitched groan.  Reluctantly he blinks his eyes open, bleary, wiping the sleep from them.  Odo’s misshapen face, looming over head, focuses into view.  His heart flutters, he did stay!

“Hrrmph.  Just my luck,” Odo says gruffly, but with a hint of a smile on his face.  

Quark sits up, drowsy, [wrapping the blanket](http://weheartit.com/entry/group/6638084) around his bare shoulders and over top of his head, so that only his face peeks out, squinting at Odo and blinking rapidly. 

“Alive to vex you another day.  Why do you want to call Dr. Bashir?”  Despite the mild irritation at Odo waking him up, Quark’s whole body is relaxed in a way he hasn’t felt in years, the blanket wrapped around him partially out of obligation (he does have some dignity left), but mostly to retain coziness.  

“You were leaking bodily fluids in your sleep.”

Quark blushes, realizing he didn’t change his pants last night, then wipes his face, where a pool of saliva has caked on him.  “Oh.  It– it’s just drool.  A solid’s thing– you wouldn’t understand, with your freaky Changeling mouth.”

Experimenting, Quark loosens his grip on the blanket, so that it opens slightly in front, exposing a little more skin that he would usually dare with company.  Quark finds that it doesn’t bother him as much as it seems like it should, not in this relaxed barely awake state, and his face breaks out into a broad gasping yawn.

Odo smirks at Quark.  “I suppose I have not observed a sufficient number of sleeping humanoids to assess what is normal.  Kira doesn’t drool–”

“Well if your favorite solid from atop her pedestal doesn’t, then surely–”

“–and she also never sounds like she’s about to suffocate on loose liquids while asleep.  Making such obnoxious sounds hardly seems restful– is this common among solids, or is something hideously wrong with you?”  Odo’s tone is teasing.

Wow if Quark was snoring, he must have really been conked out.  That was usually more Rom’s thing.  “Sorry I’m not as graceful a solid as perfect Kira.  What did I disturb your beauty sleep or something?  You were the one set on staying here.”  Quark tries scowling at Odo, but it’s like his face can’t hold the irritated reaction.  To distract from the surely sappy look on his face, he walks over to his closet to pick out an outfit for the day, [blanket like a hooded cape](http://www.aboutpug.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/Cute-pug-wrapped-in-blanket-outside.jpeg) trailing behind him.

“Pffff.  You know I don’t require sleep.  But you should get that checked out, the Grand Nagus would be angry if the whole black market collapses without you to mess up simple business deals.”  Odo attempts to sound sarcastic and joking, but doesn’t quite manage. 

“You’re worried about me!  How sweet– without my schemes you would be bored, admit it.” Quark intends this to irritate Odo, to get him to let out one of those adorable disbelieving grunts.  It does, but when Odo breaks eye contact, Quark blinks with realization.  He adds, tone light and gentle, “Those obnoxious sounds were just me breathing, perfectly normal– something else you don’t understand.”  

Odo nods stiffly.  

Quark turns back to the closet and steps on the edge of the blanket.  Instead of letting go of it, he holds on tighter, the fabric pulled taunt so that he trips on it, and almost smashes into the door before clutching a hung jacket to regain balance.  He readjusts the blanket so he’s still bundled up in it before unearthing a hand to flip through the array of brightly colored garments.

“Ugh, mornings after are always so awkward.  Don’t you have places to be?  Innocent people to spy on?”

Odo watches him with a small snort of laughter, then twists his mouth, glancing between the blanket hood and the closet of layers of clothing.  “Quark… Before I go, I have to know if last night was…okay.  Are we… okay?”  He then hastily covers concern over Quark’s well-being with concern over security.  “I need to know if you’ll be starting any bar fights today, so I can reserve a holding cell.” 

“I can reserve a place in my bed if you’d like!”  The butterfly in Quark’s chest flaps its wings, and a grin breaks out on his face that he attempts to restrain without much success.  “I know it might be hard to accept that I’m the best lover you’ve ever had, but the next time you come begging to stroke my lobes, I’m sure I can make you goo-gasm so hard you forget any accusations you have against me at the time.”

At this, Odo has such a ridiculous look on his face– eye wide, eyebrows askew, forehead scrunched, mouth twisted– that Quark can’t help but smile and hug him tight, Odo stiffening in surprise underneath him.  It’s good in his line of work to still be able to keep the local security guard on his toes. 

When Quark lets go, Odo’s figure wobbles a bit before he extends a nod and grunt, sardonic smile playing at his lips.  “Please stay out of trouble today.”

“You know I won’t!” Quark says as Odo exits.  He jumps up with a [happy little kick](http://jazzypizzaz.tumblr.com/post/144541653147) of his feet and continues his morning ablutions.


End file.
